How to Play Tic Tac Toe
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: I figured that since all of my stories have been so tragic like and angsty that it was time for a funny, positive story which like every other story has drama drama drama. Full summary inside! ...MerMark pairing told through Derek & Addison...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All stories will be updated next week according to scheduled even if it means I have to spend my spring break at the library : )**

**This story will more than likely be started after If Tomorrow Never Comes is finished which will be finish mid April at the latest. I just wanted to get this idea out and see how everyone likes it. So still feel free to review and let me know what you think! Your comments will decide whether or not this story will be posted or not.**

**How to Play Tic-Tac-Toe**

_**Summary: It was like where ever she was, so was he. Every time she tried to get away he would block her. Neither ever got what they wanted, at least at first. He wanted her, taunted her with his body and quick, flirty ways. She resisted every time even though she later spent more time in the bathroom than she usually did. One day, however, one day he would get his way. [Mer/Mark told through Derek and Addison]**_

_**Derek and Addison watch as Meredith and Mark get closer and closer. Soon it becomes like a game of tic tac toe for them. Meredith is Derek's X-girlfriend and Mark is Addison's O-no it's him. If Addison loses, she risks Derek going back to Meredith. If Derek loses, he loses Meredith and just may risk living in a loveless marriage. But what they don't know is…no one's suppose to win tic tac toe.**_

**So there it is. I came up with this after playing myself at tic tac toe (yeah…I was bored during class and I had already finished all my work). So anyway, I was thinking about all of my Grey's stories and I realized that they were all sad and full of angst. So I thought maybe it was time to right something positive (as positive as it can get during a quadrangle lol.) and something funny. **

**So let me know what you think! Review, review, review!**

_**xoxo ~Nik~ xoxo**_


	2. AN: Future Updates Good News

A/N: I don't know about yall but I was looking for a MerDer wedding. Like seriously!!!!! Izzie and Alex were cute and yaddyaddayah but they could have least did a double wedding! Seriously! They had everyone excited and waiting for the BIG Shepherd wedding and then BAM! Nope, Izzie and Alex are tying the knot! And hello, in the two hour season finally she has a chance to live but she'll lose her memories…I get that she would want to remember every thing but she could start fresh and get to know Alex and fall in love with him all over again without all of the past bull crap they went through…but no, she would rather die than do that…and I know it was suppose to be all romantic since she is dying and every thing but I was soooooo looking forward to the MerDer wedding…..guh….Okay now that, that rant is temporarily over (I will probably be driving myself insane ranting in my head lol) Here's what I really need to say:

**Now that the semester is over and done with (thank you thank you thank you! :D) and I will be on summer break, I will definitely be able to update more often, probably like three times a week, it depends on my working schedule but definitely I will be updating way more! Totally promise! And I am so sorry for not updating but I threw myself into classes and projects and test and the whole education shebang and I just did not have time but I do now! So now that I have all of this time and internet at home I will definitely be able to update! **

Is it just me or is everyone else still peeved about the last minute switch up on the nuptials?

xoxo Nik xoxo

P.S. No flames to Izzie/Alex shippers (personally I wouldn't have minded if they did a double wedding…but…whateva)

Just when I was starting to like Shonda again…*sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! I know, it's been a very long time…years actually. I am so sorry! I feel like I abandoned you all and that was not my intentions at all. I just lost a bit of my spark as far as writing goes and I've been very disappointed with Grey's Anatomy as of late. Especially this upcoming season...it has been reported that Ellen and Patrick are seriously considering not signing a new contract with Grey's and so it is possible that they may be written off. How they continue on with GREY'S Anatomy is beyond me. That said I am not as enthused about Grey's this year as in previous years.

Anyway back to fanfiction.

I am back in the game! I have updates for If Tomorrow Never Comes, Deliver Me to Safety and Lacking Simplicity. As far as regular updates go, I will only update one chapter per week for each story and they may not be as long as I like but still a good amount for weekly reads :).

I may be favoring one story over the other and so instead of one chapter per week for each story it may, one week be two or three chapters for just one. We'll see as time goes.

As for How To Play Tic Tac Toe, I am still interested in putting that together…slightly. I have this idea prodding at the back of my mind that may take precedence over that one. If anyone would like to tackle the idea before I can get to it, read the intro/summary for it and shoot me a PM with:

A sample of your previous/current fanfiction or writing

Your ideas for where you want to take the story

As of late, I still love the idea myself but between my first three GA fics and one I am working on now, I don't see myself getting to it.

**New Story:** This is a fic that I have been working on for a while now that I do NOT plan on posting until my at least two or three chapters have been updated to my other GA fics. Please, no kidnapping my idea just because it's not officially posted!

Title: _The Ungodly Hour_

Rated: T/M for the prologue for various reason which if 16 and over and/or mature enough, then you do not necessarily have be eighteen and older. Rated M mostly just as a precaution and as preparation.

A/U: Same characters, same hospital and mostly same location. Everything you know about Grey's from season one to now, throw out the window. While the majority of the character's personalities will be the same, Derek's and Meredith's will NOT be. How, when and where they met has changed. The one night stand after Joe's does not happen, Meredith never leaves the mixer.

Short Summary: One hour. One memory. Two people. Nothing will ever be the same.

Full Summary: All they needed was a jar of pickles. What they got was heartache and devastation. They left with a memory they would spend years trying to forget. In one hour, they lost more than any one person should in a lifetime. Years later, a hospital mixer brings it all back like a virus in their stomachs. What happens then, is anyone's guess.

I have two chapters completed, the only thing subject to change is the wording of the full summary as I am typing from a vague memory right now and trying not to give too much away.

Yes, I know, another dark one…I just can't help myself! But, it is my second Derek/Meredith shipper!

Can't wait, hope you are all excited and that I haven't lost you!

xoxo Nikki Nikki xoxo

P.S. I'm baaaaaackkkkk!


End file.
